What’s Mine Is Ours
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is the sequal to Awkward Triangle. It starts right after El and Liv get home. There are some quick twists and turns so be prepared.
1. This House Is Our Home

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…like usual. Grrrrrrrr.

A/N #3: Ok so this is the sequel I know you have been chomping at the bits for. I finally got a chance to start writing all of my ideas down. Like I said I have a lot of ideas for the new story already.

Summary: Elliot faces off with Kathy in custody for the kids and possessions that were part of the union. Now that both are soon to be married they both want anything and everything for their significant others.

What's Mine Is Ours

Chapter 1-This House Is Our Home

Elliot and Olivia get back to New York after their long weekend. They go over to Elliot's house and there are several messages on the answering machine:

_BEEP!_

Hey guys its Don. Fin called me and told me what happened at the lodge. You know that Kathy was just being a bitch like she always was. No offense El. Liv I am so happy that you too are together now. It is truly a blessing. I only wish the best for both of you. I will see you both TOMORROW MORNING! Talk to you later.

_BEEP!_

_Yo love birds its Fin! John and I just wanted to make sure you two got home ok. We hit some heavy traffic on the way back and we just got back in town. Well call us at my place. Its poker night so if you want to join us come on over. Talk to you guys soon._

_BEEP!_

_El it's Kathy. You will be getting a call from my lawyer soon regarding a custody hearing about the twins. I will be fighting for full custody. I hope your FIANCE is listening to this because I want to tell her that I don't want HER anywhere near my kids. You will lose all rights and it will be all her fault._

"God Damned Bitch!" Elliot cursed aloud as he hugged Olivia apologetically.

_BEEP!_

_Dad, Livvie, its Dickie and Lizzie. Don't listen to whatever mom says. She has no idea what she is saying. She is just jealous that you two have a better relationship than Adam and her. I don't think that we were suppose to tell you this but they aren't that close and he is mean to mom. He drinks a lot and beats her up. Ok well we gotta go. Don't tell them that we said anything please. We love you both and will call you later when it is safe._

_BEEP!_

"I know that Kathy and I don't see eye to eye but I don't like hearing about her getting beat up one bit." Olivia looked at Elliot who was still in shock at what he heard his kids say on the answering machine.

Elliot still looking stunned looked up from the machine and over to Olivia. "I can't believe it. I knew that this would happen. Damnit! Come on lets go." He rushed towards the door. "Where? Dickie said not to do anything that would rat them out." "Who said that we were going to say anything about the kids calling us?" He grabbed his coat and went to the car. She followed close behind him and got in the passengers side.

They drove to Kathy's house and Rushed up to the door. Elliot knocked hard. "Open up! This is the police!" Adam opened the door. "Is there a problem…Elliot?" Elliot grabbed Adam's wrist and twisted him around. He slapped cuffs on him. "Adam Johnson you are under arrest for domestic abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" "You can't prove anything!" Kathy came out and ran to where Elliot and Olivia were. "Thank you. Thank you. I am so sorry about everything." She looked at Olivia with apologetic and tear filled eyes. "Come down to the station and we'll get your statement." Olivia looked back at Kathy once more.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

After arraignment Kathy had a restraining order brought upon Adam for her and her kids. The kids went home with Kathy and Elliot and Olivia stayed at the precinct.

"What a hell of a day." Elliot said stretching back. "The kids didn't look happy with you after all that." Olivia looked at Elliot with cold eyes. "Yeah well they will get over it. They always do. I just hope that Kathy will come to her senses and go for joint custody and forget that she ever disliked you. She knows that you and those kids are my world and that I would rather die than never see them again." Elliot looked into Olivia's deep brown eyes and smiled.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Elliot and Olivia finally got back to his place they clasped on the couch. "I love you Liv." Elliot smiled at the woman lying in his arms. "I love you too El." She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. "I am gonna go home and get some things." She sat up and got up to go to the door. He followed her and helped her put her coat on. "You go back and get your stuff. I will see you later. Oh and Liv…" She turned back and looked at him in the doorway. "This is your home now so…" He smiled and she smiled back. "I'll be home soon babe." She got in her car and drove away.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

Stabler!

Hi it's Kathy.

What's up?

I am truly sorry about everything. I want you and Olivia to have joint custody of the kids with me. I was just acting out of anger and I apologize.

Thank you Kathy. I am sorry about Adam too. Why didn't you tell me sooner though? If he had been hurting you for as long as you said you should have reported it. Then you have less bruises than you had.

I don't know what I was thinking El. Maybe I was thinking that he might get better. Maybe he would stop drinking and things would be the way they were when we first met.

You should know by now just knowing my work that it doesn't always work that way.

_I know. Is Olivia there, I want to apologize?_

No she is at her apartment getting her things. She is moving in soon for good.

That's nice El. I am happy for you. Tell her I am truly sorry and I will call her later to tell her how sorry I am myself.

Thanks. I will. Bye. Tell the kids I am sorry too and goodnight.

Ok El. Goodnight.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia got home and they went right up to bed.


	2. My Kids And Ours

Chapter 2-My Kids And Ours

It has been about three months since the whole thing with Kathy and they finally had the whole custody thing down. It was the weekend and the kids were looking forward to spending it with Elliot and Olivia. Maureen and Kathleen came home from college. Olivia and Elliot were at home waiting for their arrival.

"Daddy! Livvie! We're here!" The twins yelled as they let themselves in the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Olivia yelled back. Olivia looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. She was almost about 12 weeks pregnant and was kind of starting to show.

"Hey guys!" Elliot walked into the kitchen behind the twins.

Then Kathleen and Maureen walked into the house. "Hi everybody!" They walked into the kitchen where they all were.

They all got ready for dinner and sat down. Elliot looked at Olivia and she looked back with a look of 'I don't know how to tell them.' Maureen looked at the two of them exchanging looks. Kathleen looked at Maureen thinking 'What the hell is going on?' The twins looked at each other after seeing the expressions on everyone's faces and shrugged their shoulders.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

After dinner they all sat in the living room with the same expressions pointed directly at Olivia and Elliot. Olivia looked at Elliot 'They know something is up. Should we tell them now?' He nodded and they cleared his throat. "Kids, Liv and I have an announcement to make." Kathleen and Maureen smiled at each other. Lizzie and Dickie gave each other a high five. Olivia laughed. "You guys know?" "Come on Liv. It is getting a little obvious." Maureen looked at Olivia and smiled sweetly. "How far are you?" Kathleen chimed in. "12 weeks." They all looked at Olivia with confusion. "We are having twins." Elliot smiled at Olivia and rested his forehead on hers. He put his hands on her waist and then he kissed her on the top of her head. The twins gave each other another high five.

Ring! 

_Ring!_

"I'll get it!" Olivia said getting up off the couch. Elliot grabbed her hand and smiled. She smiled back and then walked to the phone.

Ring! 

Benson!

_Wow, I thought you would answer with Stabler by now._

Not yet. How are you Kathy?

Fine. How are you? 

I'm ok.

_Come on Liv. I saw you last week and you were absolutely glowing. Your pregnant, aren't you?_

Yeah, with twins.

_That's great Liv. Congrats to you and El._

Thank you Kathy.

Well I just wanted to call and say hi. I want to let you know that I am really happy for you and El. You deserve each other and you being pregnant just puts the icing on the cake. Night Liv.

Goodnight Kathy. Thank you for everything.

Olivia hung up the phone and smiled to herself. The kids all smiled at her too. Elliot got up off the couch and went to Olivia. She looked at him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much future Mrs. Stabler," he said smiling at her. The kids giggled as Elliot kissed his fiancé tenderly. "I love you Mr. Stabler," she said as she pulled away from the kiss. Then kids all shook their heads and went up to bed. Then Elliot and Olivia followed them up.


	3. Quicky Wedding

Chapter 3-Quicky Wedding

Olivia and Elliot wake up the next morning and get ready for work. Olivia has been put on desk duty until she can't even do that anymore. Elliot has been partnered up with an old friend who was back in town: Monique. Don had a hawk's eye set on Olivia like the concerned father figure he was.

"Slow day huh?" Elliot looked Over at John and Fin flicking a paper football at each other. "Come here guys I have an idea." Elliot waved John and Fin to follow him into Don's office. The men followed quickly behind and they shut the door behind themselves. Olivia and Monique looked at each other and then to Don's door.

"What's going on El?" The three men looked at Elliot who had a goofy smile on his face. "I was thinking that we could just ooh…pay a visit to Judge Donnelly." The men looked at him in confusion. "Liv and I can't wait to get married and so I thought that we can have her marry us now and get it over with. Nothing big and lavish, just small and simple." Elliot looked at his friends with a smile looking for an answer. "Lets go! I think that it is a great idea. I know that Liz would be thrilled to do it." Don smiled at Elliot and put his hand on his shoulder.

They walked out of Don's office and smiled at the girls sitting their watching and waiting. "What is going on guys?" Olivia looked at each of them carefully. "Come on let's go up to the DA's office and visit Casey and Liz." Elliot smiled as he grabbed his coat and Olivia's. "Ok…" Olivia looked suspiciously at Elliot. Monique grabbed her coat too.

"I called Alex and she is going to meet us there," Don whispered to John. John smiled and nodded his head.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

They were all in Liz's office when Alex walked in. "Oh-My-God! Alex!" Olivia ran over to Alex in the doorway and squeezed her tightly. They both looked at Elliot. "What is going on?" Olivia lowered her eyebrows. "Surprise! This is our wedding!" He smiled at her and then looked to Liz. Olivia rushed over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hate you…I love you…you're an idiot," she said kissing him after each statement. "What vows Liv!" John laughed at Olivia. Fin joined him in laughing and then gave him a high five. She parted with him and Don took her hand. "You are my little girl and I love you," he smiled and looked into her eyes. "I love you too daddy," she jumped into her arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. After they hugged for a minute she went back to Elliot.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

At the precinct the kids, Kathy and the rest of the unit were there to celebrate Elliot and Olivia's marriage.

"I can't believe you came Alex. Who…how…?' She looked at Alex with a smile.

"Don called me and told me about you and El being together weeks ago and then earlier today he called to say that you were getting married so here I am. I wouldn't miss _your_ wedding for the world." Alex smiled at her friend and gave her another hug. "I have to go back though," she frowned as she pulled away.

"When?" Olivia looked deep into Alex's eyes.

"Tomorrow," she looked at Olivia with sad eyes. A tear fell down her cheek. "I am so happy for you and Elliot. I am so glad that I could be here for this. I love you both so much. I wish that I could stay longer but…" The director of the WPP walked in just then. He waved for Alex to come over to him.

"Alex I made reservations for you at a motel downtown so you can spend the night in town." "Thank you." John walked over the two who were by the main door. "She can stay with me," John looked at Alex and smiled. "John I don't want you to get too attached and then have to be disappointed when she leaves." He looked at John with concern. "You already took her away once so what is the difference!" John snapped at the man and got up in his face. John wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder and they walked back to the group. She stopped mid way and looked at John. He smiled and she smiled back. "I love you John. I don't want to leave you. I never wanted to leave you." She wrapped her arms around him. They kissed and everyone cheered.

"Guys save it! This is El and Liv's night!" Fin shouted and everyone laughed.

Alex and John walked over to the group and they toasted to El and Liv.


End file.
